1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver with a slidably stored tool head module, and more particularly to a screwdriver which enables a user, during working to easily push a stored tool head module outward with only one finger and select a suitable tool head therefrom for different types or sizes of screws or replace the tool head module.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver with stored interchangeable tool heads is widely used in different working sites for unscrewing various kinds of screws with different sizes. However, when selecting a reserved tool head, such a conventional screwdriver has several shortcomings as follows:
1. The reserved tool heads are stored in the handle of the screwdriver. The handle has limited interior room so that the type, size and amount of the stored tool heads are accordingly limited. As a result, such screwdriver can only provide limited tool head-exchanging function. PA1 2. In the applicant's patent application Ser. No. 08/260,329, a screwdriver with a module of exchangeable tool heads is disclosed, wherein when exchanging the tool heads, a user must first stop working and use both hands to detach the module associated with the support of the screwdriver and then select a suitable tool head. Such procedure is quite troublesome to the user, especially in a working state.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop an improved screwdriver to eliminate the above shortcomings.